The Story of Elsoriel
by Kezia Elanesse
Summary: This is the story of Elsoriel, daughter of Elsulan, a noble Elf from Rivendell, and Ellia, a demure maiden from Rohan.
1. Default Chapter

This is the story of Elsoriel, daughter of Elsulan, a noble Elf from Rivendell, and Ellia, a demure maiden from Rohan.  
  
Elsulan had always been a particularly adventurous Elf. As a youth, he was often to be found pacing up and down near to the walls of Rivendell, an enigmatic expression on his lean face. Indeed, it was in his youth that he first befriended Elrond Halfelven, Lord and Founder of the Safe Haven that was Rivendell. Elsulan's father, Elsumen, was a close friend of Lord Elrond's, and this friendship was to be passed on to Elsulan himself. Elsulan dwelled in the House of Elrond, by invitation of the Lord himself, in the hope that the wonder of Elvish history (which was to be found throughout the house) would distract his wandering mind. But this plan was all to no avail, as the wise Lord Elrond had known all along. When he came of age, the still young (in Elvish years) Elsulan said farewell to his good friend and counsellor, Elrond, to his family, and to Rivendell. He had always had a fascination with the world of Men, and his friendship with a then youthful Aragorn (a fellow foster son of Lord Elrond) only fuelled his desire to dwell amongst them.  
  
Elsulan first went to Gondor, but he did not feel at home there. The White City was too harsh for him, too stonish. Elsulan belonged to Nature; his heart lay with the trees, the fields, with animals. Speaking of his passion with an elderly man of Gondor in an Inn one night, he was directed to Rohan, 'where there's enough Nature to fulfil even an Elf's most extravagant wishes', or so he was told. And so, Elsulan bade farewell to yet another city, and to yet more friends, and set off for the city of Edoras.  
  
Elves were something of an oddity in Rohan, very few had passed through the gates of Edoras in many a decade, and none at all during the present King's reign, until Elsulan entered the realm. The enthusiastic Elf was overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of Rohan. Edoras was built practically entirely on flat land, land upon which were reared the most magnificent horses that Elsulan had ever laid eyes on. These horses were as tame as the beauties bred upon Elvish soil- Elsulan was genuinely taken aback. But something bewitched him much more than any horse ever could- Ellia, a young maiden who dwelled in the Royal House of Edoras, tending to the young Shieldmaiden of Rohan, Éowyn.  
  
Neither of the two were sure that they believed in love at first sight- until they laid eyes on each other. Ellia, of a poverty- stricken background and absolutely privileged to now be living in the Royal House, had never before witnessed an Elf. When she looked upon Elsulan for the first time, she was stunned by his beauty, his mysteriousness, his perfection. The Elf stood tall, nearly seven feet off the ground. Despite his stature, his poise was nothing other than graceful- he reminded Ellia of a noble swan. His face was long and angular, framed with flowing locks of deepest chestnut. His eyes were dazzling blue, they were the eyes of a young Man, and yet not so, for Elsulan was an Elf, and Elvish eyes contain a wisdom, a secret knowledge, unknown to Man. The tips of his slender ears were pointed, the perfect finish to a perfect figure. Ellia could hardly breathe.  
  
And the same could be said for Elsulan, when he first laid eyes on Ellia of Rohan. She was a great deal shorter than he was, and her brown hair tumbled down her back, and beyond her waist, in large curls. She was of a petite stature; her facial features were small, and lovely. Her nose turned up adorably at the end, and her deep brown eyes sparkled, a youthful, almost mischievous glint was in them. It was Ellia's eyes that drew Elsulan into the cage of rushes that is love. He saw something in Ellia's eyes that he had never before seen in any others. He could not quite describe it, but the moment he set eyes on dear sweet Ellia, Elsulan longed for nothing but to marry her.  
  
And so they were married, under the leafiest tree in all of Rohan, and they spent the night under that very tree, and it was under that very tree on that very night that Elsoriel Halfelven was conceived.  
  
Elsoriel's was a birth to be proud of- she was born in the very same room as Lady Éowyn, Éomer, Third Marshal of Rohan, their uncle the King and generations of Rohirric nobles before them. Elsoriel was honoured with such a place of birth not only because her mother was well favoured by the child Éowyn, but also because her father was such a highly- respected citizen of Edoras. Yes indeed, Elsulan had been granted citizenship of the city he so loved shortly after his marriage to Ellia. Elsoriel's birth was to go down in Rohirric history as one of the most highly anticipated of all time. There was great speculation about this half Man, half Elf baby. What would she look like- Elf or Man? Would she perhaps have some sort of deformity? Ellia had worries similar to this, but Elsulan was quick to reassure her that this would not be the case; instead, like her father's beloved Lord Elrond, Elsoriel would have the choice to lead the life of an Elf or a Man, as soon as she was of a suitable age. She would not be some mixed- up creature- for a while she would even have the best of both worlds!  
  
As a matter of fact, at first glance, the infant Elsoriel appeared to be the perfect Elvish child. Or so the people of Rohan thought. Elsulan and Ellia knew different- Elsoriel certainly looked like an Elf, she was long and slender, and her ears were beautifully pointed. But there was something not quite right, something that set Elsoriel apart from other Elves. It was hard to pin- point, but her parents quickly picked up on it. It was their daughter's eyes. They were not little pools of undying wisdom. Yes, she was young, but all Elves have mysteriously knowing eyes- but Elsoriel did not. Her eyes were like that of any Human baby. Men could not tell, but Elves would certainly realise: Elsoriel was not one of their own. She was different. 


	2. Elsoriel's Childhood

Chapter Two of 'The Story of Elsoriel'- Elsoriel's Childhood.  
  
The first few weeks of Elsoriel's life were joyous ones. Elsulan and Ellia had been honoured with their very own living quarters in the Royal House of Edoras, but their daughter spent most of her day with her mother and her mother's charge, the young Éowyn, then just eight years old. Ellia delighted in caring for the pretty young Shieldmaiden, and the Shieldmaiden delighted in cooing over the funny little Elvish baby. Elsulan spent much of his time roaming the fields of Rohan, whispering to the horses in his gentle language, taming even the wildest of beasts.  
  
Elsulan had returned to Rivendell twice during his wife's pregnancy, to share his good fortune with his family, friends, and above all, Lord Elrond. He greatly anticipated the day when he could take his wife and daughter with him- Ellia had been too vulnerable to risk the long, tiring journey during her pregnancy, and directly after the birth it was decided that Elsoriel was still much too young to travel on horseback.  
  
When Elsoriel was little over a month old (yet by then a familiar addition to Edoras!), her father set off to Rivendell, to spread the delightful news of his new child to all who dwelled there. It was to be his third visit to his homeland since he first left, years before. Early one autumn morning, he bade farewell to his adoring wife and his beautiful daughter and rode off into the sunset, astride Serenufela, his favourite steed.  
  
A week later, the majestic chestnut mare with the white star upon her forehead returned to Edoras without a rider.  
  
Elsoriel was, of course, much too young to form any memories of her father at the time. She could not remember anything that happened to her or her mother around the time of his death, but if she could, she would have recalled her mother's endless weeping, her incapability of tending to her own daughter, and to the child Éowyn. She would have remembered herself and Éowyn being placed in the care of Haraf, the young Éomer's tutor, for a while, until Ellia had recovered from her earth- shattering grief.  
  
It was many a month before Ellia could bring herself to even look at her daughter- everything about Elsoriel reminded her of her beloved husband. Elves were not supposed to die- how could this have happened? Oh, if only the magnificent Serenufela could talk.  
  
It was hazy, late summer's eve (Elsoriel was swiftly approaching her first birthday) when two mysterious riders arrived at the gates of Edoras. Ellia, who had slowly but surely returned back to a sort- of- normal, was playing with Éowyn and her brother in the grounds of the Royal House, while the little Elsoriel looked on, clapping and laughing at the antics of the Royal children, from her spot in the shade of a willow tree. Looking up, Ellia noticed the two riders being greeted at the gate by one of the keepers.  
  
One of the Riders, seemingly the elder of the two, was a tall and graceful Elf, dressed in regal, flowing robes. His hair was as dark as the night sky, and his skin as clear as the water that cascaded from the fountains at the Royal House of Edoras. His horse was simply a beauty- big and strong, and the colour of the cumulus clouds that could be seen high in the sky on a Rohan summer's day. The second Rider, a Man, appeared quite humble next to his exquisite companion. The Man was dressed in a rather plain, colourless attire, all browns and muddy greens. His hair was dark, though not nearly as dark as the Elf's, and his complexion hidden by an unkempt beard. Neither was his mare anything special, a dull brown colour with a scraggy mane. Yet there was something about the Man and his horse that perplexed Ellia. the steed held her head up high, as though proud of some noble secret that she alone knew. The same could be said of the Rider, though appearing rather vagrant- like, there was something about him, some strange importance, that made Ellia stare at him in wonder.  
  
'Who are they, Miss Ellia?' asked an inquisitive Éomer, shaking at his sister's handmaiden's sleeve. This gesture startled Ellia out of a trance like state. 'I cannot answer that, young lord, for I really do not know.' Then, more to herself than to the boy, she said, 'Yet, these strangers do seem quite familiar to me, but as to why, I cannot answer either.' Ellia and the children watched the visitors approach the Royal House until they faded from view. Even the infant Elsoriel knew to keep quiet at this time. Even she could sense the awe surrounding these two Riders.  
  
Within an hour, Ellia was summoned to the Golden Hall of Edoras. She placed the children in Haraf's care and entered the hall, confused and even a little nervous as to why she had been called. There sat Théoden King (uncle to Éowyn and Éomer) upon his throne, his young, yet loyal, advisor, Hama, to his right. Before the King stood the two strangers. All eyes were on Ellia as she entered the long, wonderful room.  
  
'You asked for me, your Highness?' she curtsied in front of the King. Théoden nodded gravely, yet kindly (as was his fashion) and said, 'Yes, Miss Ellia. Before me today stand two visitors to Rohan- Elrond Halfelven, Lord of Rivendell, and Lord Aragorn, a Man of Gondor, although he grew up in the House of Elrond. I am sure you have heard many a tale of Rivendell before today, is this not so?' Ellia as so taken aback that she could not speak, only nod, despicably rude as this was in the presence of a King. Ellia had indeed heard many a tale of Rivendell, and of these two strangers. Ellia had heard so many stories of these people from her husband that she felt as though she knew them, especially the Elf. Was this really Elsulan's beloved Lord Elrond? Ellia could hardly believe her eyes.  
  
'Dearest Ellia,' spoke Lord Elrond, in a decisive, noble tone. 'Lord Aragorn and I bring news of your late husband, Rivendell's beloved son, Elsulan.' Ellia bowed her head at the word 'late'. All glimmer of hope that she held in her heart of her husband's survival died with Elsulan in that very moment. 'Yes, m'lord?' she asked wearily. Elrond looked at Aragorn, as though prompting him. 'Perhaps we should let Lord Aragorn continue.' And so Aragorn began:  
  
'It was perhaps half a year ago that I was wandering along the great River, near to the Golden Elvish Wood of Lothlórien, (I wander, my lady, for I am a Ranger, and it is a wanderer's life I lead) when I suddenly fell upon the remains of a party of hideous Orcs. What they were doing so close to the magical Wood of Lothlórien, I cannot say (although I have witnessed some curious goings- on in Middle- earth of late), but their carcasses, I fear, were not alone. Lying near them, wounded by a horrid Orc arrow that pierced his heart, was Elsulan, well preserved and easily recognisable. It pained me to see my old friend in such a sorry state. The only solitude that I can now offer you, ma'am, is the fact that Elsulan took his last breath near to such a glorious place as Lothlórien. He was no doubt overwhelmed by the beauty of the place.'  
  
Here Aragorn paused, and looked to Elrond to finish. And so the Elf did:  
  
'Lord Aragorn returned to Rivendell, with the body, and your husband now lies under his favourite tree in a shrine near to the walls of Rivendell, where he spent so much time in his youth. Miss Ellia, I understand that you have a child by Elsulan?'  
  
Ellia nodded. 'That is correct, my Lord, I bore a daughter, Elsoriel, the purest image of her father.'  
  
Elrond smiled slowly, 'Miss Ellia, I now have a proposition for you. Do you agree that it is important for your daughter to experience Elvish culture, seeing as she is, after all, a daughter of Rivendell?'  
  
Ellia paused. Indeed, she did agree with Lord Elrond on this matter, she desired for her daughter to experience the best of both worlds. 'Yes, my Lord,' she responded.  
  
'Good, and I am sure your husband would have agreed. Then, would it be possible for the infant Elsoriel to spend the summer months at the House of Elrond, where she would be treated like a princess, until she is old enough to choose for herself between an Elvish and Mortal life?'  
  
How could Ellia refuse? Elsoriel would learn about her father, and his way of life every summer in a way that Ellia could never teach the child. This arrangement was just perfect, and as soon as Elsoriel was old enough to travel, it would begin.  
  
Oh, how Elsoriel hated summer. Every June, without fail, a representative arrived from Rivendell to take her away from Rohan, her home. She bade tearful farewells to her mother, her good friend Lady Éowyn and to Serenufela, her beloved horse. She hated the time she spent with the Elves.  
  
The Elves were all very nice to Elsoriel, especially Lord Elrond, who did become quite a father figure to her, but it was the place, the lifestyle that Elsoriel hated. Elsoriel felt trapped in Rivendell; she spent her days pacing up and down near to the land's outer walls, longing for the summer to end. She was bored of sitting in the library, reading the Elvish scribes, detailing the history of Middle- earth. It was all about Elves- not a mention of Men, not to mind the great people of Rohan. She hated speaking Elvish; she felt much more at home using the Common Speech. She even hated hearing Elrond's stories about her father. She did not remember the Elf; therefore she did not care about how brave and noble he was. She was certain that he was a good Elf, her mother had loved him dearly, and he definitely looked noble (Elsoriel was forced to visit his shrine ever day, although it spooked her), but his story meant nothing to her, just as he meant nothing to her, simply because he was never a part of her life.  
  
Elsoriel was not an Elf, she was a Mortal. She enjoyed Lord Aragorn's infrequent (and usually brief) visits to Rivendell, as he sometimes told her some historic and triumphant stories concerning the world of Men. But, Aragorn was very rarely available to converse with Elsoriel, for when he wasn't with Lord Elrond he was with the Elf's daughter, Arwen, with whom he had a rather special relationship.  
  
Elsoriel got along well with Lady Arwen, but she secretly resented the Elf. She was not referred to as 'Halfelven', as though she was. nothing. Elsoriel hated that.  
  
She did not want to be nothing. she longed to be something. 


End file.
